


Marvel Christmas Oneshots

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Distintos Oneshots - pequeñas viñetas de las distintas parejas de gay de marvel, ambientadas en navidad.





	1. Wolvesilver

Peter se encontraba cocinando unos hombres de jengibre mientras se escuchaban unas viejas canciones navideñas, Laura lo miraba divertida mientras ambos inventaban extraños pasos de baile, de seguro se los había enseñado Peter Quill.

El aroma a pino los desconcentró de su baile, en ese momento vieron que Logan venía entrando a la cabaña con un hermoso pino, listo para su decoración. Laura corrió a los brazos de su padre, dando un gran abrazo y esbozando una gran sonrisa, la niña no era muy apegada al contacto físico, sólo se permitía ser de esa forma con sus padres y abuelitos.

Luego de que Logan subiera a la guardilla en busca de los adornos, la familia Howlett entre deliciosas galletas de jengibre y chocolate caliente, se pusieron a adornar el árbol, de fondo se escuchaban unas alegres canciones.  La atmósfera de aquel hogar era absolutamente cálida, Laura no dejaba de reír, aunque no podía evitar poner cara de asco cuando Peter se colgaba de los brazos de su esposo dando sonoros besos y, aunque, Logan intentaba no responder el juego, terminaba cediendo y tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos al platinado, mientras le hacía cosquilla.

– _Pet, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir a casa de tus padres?_

– _Si amor, estoy seguro –_ expresó con una amplia sonrisa Peter mientras metía un pavo al horno. Luego de forma veloz revolvía unas ollas y ayudado de su mutación en apenas unos segundos ya tenía la mesa lista – _además, ellos vienen mañana a desayunar y abrir los regalos, por hoy quiero estar solo con mi pequeña familia, mis personitas más amadas –_ explicó el platinado para luego correr a dar un beso a Logan y otro más a su hija, quien se inmediato frunció el ceño pues estaba concentraba viendo una película navideña – _además, así tendrán su “tiempo de calidad” estoy seguro que Erik tiene algún fetiche que cumplir hoy en la noche –_ terminó de decir Peter como si del clima estuviera hablando, Logan no hizo más que un gesto de asco, idéntico a los que hace su hija, pues sinceramente no le interesaba hacerse una imagen mental de sus suegros teniendo sexo.  

Laura fue la más feliz de no tener que ir a la mansión, pues eso significaba que podía estar con su pijama favorito, el cual estaba a punto de romperse, y dejarse los cabellos revueltos.  De haber ido con sus abuelos, estaba seguro de que papá Peter le hubiera puesto un lindo vestido mientras llevaba una hermosa trenza, aún podía recordar como la habían vestido la navidad pasada, todo gracias al idiota de su abuelo Erik que se esmeraba en comprarle vestidos de princesa y ella lo que quería ser era un dragón.

La cena estaba siendo amena, Logan y Peter se habían lucido en la cocina, por primera vez luego de muchas navidades habían huido de los extraños platillos que Raven se esmeraba en cocinar, aún recordaban su último pastel de carne quemada, por no decir carbonizada.

– _¿Papi Pet, entonces santa es un anciano no gruñón? –_ preguntó una inocente Laura a su padre, quien para ese momento quería estallar en una carcajada, después de todo era su culpa enseñarle que el anciano de su esposo era un total gruñón. Logan por su parte se estaba ahogando luego de haber escupido el vino que tenía en la boca, mientras pensaba que la retaguardia de alguien pagaría por sus vergüenzas.

– _Si cariño, Santa Claus no es gruñón como papá Logan –_ explicó el platinado de forma paciente, mientras toqueteaba la nariz de su pequeña mutante. Sentía la penetrante mirada de su esposo, no hizo más que morderse el labio, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y como cierta parte de su anatomía pagaría las consecuencias.

 

Horas más tarde, Logan se llevaba a una dormida Laura a su habitación, luego de haber vistos sus películas favoritas la niña había caído rendida, aunque estaba seguro de que al día siguiente despertaría de madrugada por sus regalos, esperaba que al menos durmiera hasta las ocho, pues no tenía pensando dormirse aún, primero quería jugar con su lindo esposo, dejar en claro el asunto de “anciano gruñón”.

Peter estaba acurrucado y envuelto mantas, tenía un regalo que darle a su esposo y estúpidamente se sentía nervioso, pero, por otro lado, ansiaba ver la cara de su anciano favorito, estaba seguro de que el hombre no podría más de felicidad. Ahogó un grito cuando unos fuetes brazos lo abrazaron por detrás y un sonoro beso fue depositado en la línea de su mandíbula.

– _¿Así que anciano gruñón? –_ preguntó Logan con una ceja alzada, para luego dar un lengüetazo por la cara de su novio.

– _Ay como si no lo hubieras escuchado antes. Tú eres mi anciano gruñón y yo soy tu mocoso fastidioso –_ expresó el platinado, tomando con cuidado la cara de su esposo, para finalmente dar un suave beso, que lentamente se comenzó a tornar más pasional, ahogo un gemido cuando Logan tomó con cuidado su labio entre los dientes y se sintió aún más extasiado cuando su esposo comenzó a pasar sus manos por su torso, específicamente comenzó a acariciar aquellos botones sensibles – _Logi..lo…Habi..ci..on –_ el velocista no podía expresar las frases con claridad, se estaba perdiendo en el deseo que su esposo se estaba encargando de provocar.

Logan no necesitó más, de un tirón tenía a su esposo rodeando sus caderas y entre gemidos fueron hasta la habitación que comportarían. De inmediato se puso a ahorcajar sobre él, divirtiéndose con el borde el pantalón, haciendo que Peter entre improperios le rogara por sentirse lleno. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando se encontró con que su querido esposo tenía ropa de interior navideña, sólo a su mocoso se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.

– _Creo que el que tiene un fetiche con las festividades es otro –_ explicó Logan con su tono de voz ronco, de inmediato llegó su mano a la entrepierna de su chico, jugueteo un rato y decidió apurar las cosas cuando su miembro aún dentro de su pantalón comenzó a palpitar de forma dolorosa.

A los minutos sólo es escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, aunque intentaban ser los más silenciosos pues por nada del mundo querían que su hija despertara. Peter tenía muy malos recuerdos, luego de haber visto a sus padres a una corta edad, Charles aún se sentía avergonzado cada vez que recordaban ese hecho.  

Finalmente, ambos estallaron en un orgasmo mientras sus labios se devoraban de forma furiosa, pese a los años que llevaban juntos, cada vez era tan especial como la primera, pues ellos se seguían amando de la misma forma, inclusive era como si día a día su amor se incrementara, ninguno cambiaría la vida que llevaban.

– _Dios Peter, te amo tanto, adoro estos momentos contigo –_ expresó Logan mientras acariciaba una de las nalgas del platinado, quien emitía gemiditos pues el lugar estaba sensible luego de haber sido brutalmente friccionado, su esposo no sólo era una bestia en el día a día, en la cama era inclusive mucho peor, podría ser llamado el “monstruo del sexo”, Pet se había referido a él de esa forma más de una vez.

– _Aprovecha anciano, que en un par de meses no podremos hacerlo tan frecuente –_ soltó el platinado, quien en esos momentos se encontraba comiendo algunos caramelos que quien sabe de dónde había sacado.

– _¿Qué mier…?_

– _Feliz navidad –_ Logan había sido interrumpido, Peter en esos momentos le había extendido una figura de plástico. El lobezno la tomó entre sus dedos y de inmediato le vinieron recuerdos de hace unos seis años, aún recordaba muy bien que significaban esas dos rayas – _seremos papis otra vez –_ finalizó el platinado mientras sus ojos estaban aguados. De inmediato sintió los brazos de Logan, su esposo lo estaba inundando en mimos y abrazos.

– _Mierda Peter, me has hecho nuevamente feliz. Te amo, te amo, te amo –_ no paraba de repetir, dando aún más besos mientras el platinado no dejaba de reír. Se quedaron algunos minutos conversando, pensando en la mejor forma de informar a Laura que ahora sería la hermana mayor.

 

**_La mañana siguiente_ **

****

La cocina de los Howlett estaba inundada de deliciosos aromas, Peter no dejaba de correr de un lugar a otro, quería que su desayuno fuera perfecto.

– _Laura amor, ven aquí un momento –_ pidió Logan mientras le indicaba a la niña sentarse en una silla.

– _Con papi tenemos algo importante que decirte._

– _Rápido, me estoy perdiendo mi película favorita tiempo –_ dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y se metía una cucharada de yogurt con cereal a la boca.

– _No amor, es otra cosa –_ Peter tragó duro – _tendrás un hermanito o hermanita –_ terminó de explicar mientras se acariciaba su plano vientre.

Un fuerte grito se escucho en la cabaña, luego Peter sintió como los bracitos de Laura lo rodeaban y depositaba algunos besos en su panza.

– _Santa es el mejor, logró traerme mi regalo, un hermanito –_ la castaña no dejaba de festejar, mientras sus padres suspiraban aliviados pues temían de su reacción, al parecer ella era la más emocionada con eso de agrandar la familia.

Los esposos Lehnsherr-Xavier se hicieron presentes unos minutos más tarde, el castaño terminó derramando muchas lágrimas de felicidad cuando se enteró que nuevamente serían abuelos, Erik no lo quería demostrar, pero era obvio que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos.

 

– _¿Cómo estuvo tu cena de navidad, tiempo de calidad? –_ preguntó Logan con una sonrisa socarrona a su amigo.

– _No tan movida como la tuya –_ se escuchó el gruñido de Logan a modo de respuesta, el cabrón de Charles había entrado en su mente – _y, por cierto,_ _Erik no tiene ese tipo de fetiches, más bien le va esos de las esposas y los látigos –_ Logan terminó escupiendo todo el café que tenía en boca, suficiente información en su cabeza necesitaba un abrazo de Peter para purificar su alma de los pervertidos comentarios de su suegro.

Se acurrucó en el platinado que no tenía idea de nada, aunque soltó una carcajada cuando Charles le comunicó de forma mental lo que había pasado. Erik y Laura hicieron gestos como si estuvieran locos, ellos seguían jugando con la nueva pista de autos que santa le había llevado.

 

**_* * * FIN * * *_ **


	2. Cherik

Peter iba enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados, Wanda por su parte iba con la mirada fija en la ventana, los gemelos Lehnsherr iban indignados, no podían creer que pasarían navidad con su padre, Erik Lehnsherr.

 _– Niños por favor –_ pidió Erik ya frustrado mientras golpeaba el volante – _ninguno de nosotros quería pasar esto juntos –_ en ese momento se dio cuenta que su elección de palabras había sido errada, sólo se confirmó cuando Wanda soltó un fuerte sollozo.

 _– Padre eres un Arschloch –_ soltó Peter mientras lamía uno de sus caramelos – _lo que sea que eso signifique, pero mamá siempre lo dice –_ explicó el niño mientras levantaba los hombros pues no entendía mucho. Erik estaba seguro de que en esos momentos sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira, tendría una conversación muy importante con Magda respecto a como se expresa delante de sus hijos.

 _– Wanda, amor. Se que preferirías estar con mami, pero ella tuvo algo muy importante que hacer –_ “como viajar en último momento con su novio diez años menor” pensó de forma irónica – _así que esta noche la pasaremos todos juntos, prometo encargar la comida que ustedes quieran._

 _– Pero…pero como santa sabrá que tiene que ir a tu casa y no a la nuestra –_ al parecer ese el origen de todo el malestar en sus hijos, Peter miraba a su hermana asistiendo, al parecer él tenía la misma duda.

 _– Santa es un –_ “viejo gorda moralista” pero nuevamente guardo sus más oscuros pensamientos – _una persona muy inteligente, además, de seguro alguno de sus duendes ya les contó donde pasaran la noche, así que no se preocupen que si se han portado bien tendrán sus regalos bajo… –_ en ese momento se quería dar un golpe, él no tenía ningún árbol navideño y ya era lo suficientemente tarde para ir por uno, sabía que le esperaba una nueva batalla, ya tendría que inventar algo con los niños.

- _Oh rayos, creo que sólo recibiré carbón, al menos podré hacer una barbacoa –_ expresó Peter de forma calmada mientras seguía comiendo caramelos, Erik no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, su hijo era realmente ocurrente.

Los gemelos corrían por el lujoso edificio, juntos saludaron con una gran sonrisa a Alex el conserje quien les regaló algunas galletas navideñas que había dejado la señorita Frost para los habitantes del lugar.

 _– Summers, ¿Cuánto por el árbol? –_ pidió Erik en un susurro mientras apuntaba la decoración navideña de su edificio.

 _– Lo siento señor Lehnsherr pero no está a la venta, el dueño me mataría si lo llegase a vender –_ Erik asistió con la cabeza, mientras seguía buscando alguna solución. Aunque su cabeza sólo habían palabras de odio dirigidas especialmente a su ex esposa, quien había tenido la desfachatez de avisarle el día veinticuatro al medio día que no se iría de vacaciones y debía quedarse con los niños, gracias a las hechos imprevistos él no se había preparado para pasar su primera navidad con los niños.

Peter y Wanda corrían riendo cuando se frenaron junto a puerta llena de adornos navideños, Erik estaba seguro de que en la mañana no estaba así de decorada, el pensaba que su vecino Charles viajaría a ver a su familia.

 _– Papi te luciste –_ explicó Peter con una amplia sonrisa.

 _– Eres el mejor –_ ahora fue Wanda quien lo alabó y Erik en esos momentos no quería romper las ilusiones de sus pequeños hijos.

Estaba pensando en que explicación dar cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a un hermoso Charles con harina en la cara mientras portaba un lindo delantal con motivos navideños.

 _– Erik… ¿y quiénes son estas hermosuras? –_ se agachó para mirar mejor a los niños mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

 _– ¿Tú eres nuestra nueva mami? –_ preguntó Peter inocente.

 _–_ _Tonto, se dice madrastata –_ intentó corregirlo Wanda.

Charles estaba más rojo que sus adornos navideños y Erik estaba tosiendo apenado, ambos compartían desde hace algunos meses un par de cervezas, una que otra cena, algunas conversaciones y sobre todo, muchas jugadas de ajedrez. Pero entre ellos no había algo romántico, y no porque no quisieran, al parecer aún eran un tanto tímidos por no decir torpes en ese aspecto.

 _– Niños no sean groseros y preséntense con Charles, mi vecino –_ eso último lo enfatizó dándoles una mirada de que no aceptaba replicas.

Se presentaron y rieron juntos, los niños no se resistieron a entrar a ver el hermoso árbol que Charles había preparado y quedaron aún más encantados cuando vieron su balcón lleno de luces navideñas, lo felicitaron aludiendo a que nunca habían visto una casa tan linda. Pero cuando entraron a la casa de su padre, fue todo lo contrario, los mellizos se pusieron a llorar cuando notaron que no tenían árbol de navidad, Erik apretó los dientes, no tenía idea de como mierda iba a arreglar aquello, tampoco tenía llaves de la casa de Magda como para ir por el árbol de su exesposa. Tenía una solución, pero estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

Dejó a los niños aún molestos viendo una caricatura, él se puso ropa más casual no aquellos horribles trajes de hombre de negocio y tomando todo el valor que tenía, se dispuso a ir a hablar con Charles, golpeó un par de veces hasta que se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

 _– Perdón Charles pero –_ iba a pedir el árbol, cuando su boca fue más rápida que su cabeza - _¿por qué no fuiste con tu familia? –_ se sintió horrible al ver como el rostro del castaño se ponía rígido.

 _– Pues porque Rav se fue de viaje con Azazel, su novio –_ explicó al ver como Erik no entendía – _y mamá, se fue a las vegas con su nueva conquista, ni siquiera me avisó, si no es por la empleada hubiera hecho un viaje inútil –_ soltó lo último algo enojado - _¿en que te puedo ayudar, vecino? –_ Charles se quería golpear contra la pared, había sonado como un adolescente enojado.

 _– Veras… no estaba en mis planes pasar la navidad con los niños… -_ en su cabeza, su plan era beber whiskey y quizás visitar algún fino burdel – _así que no tengo árbol y los niños han armado un lío, ¿Cuánto por tu árbol?_

 _– Groot no está a la venta –_ dijo el castaño indignado, mientras Erik intentaba entender quien mierda era Groot – _pero tengo una mejor solución, ven a cenar acá con los niños, tengo comida más que suficiente y la verdad, no quiero pasar noche buena solo –_ eso último lo explicó con la mirada hacia el suelo. Erik le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y no se resistió a dar un fugaz beso en la mejilla, mientras decía que alrededor de las ocho volvería con sus hijos y una botella de vino.

 

Horas más tarde Erik estaba embobado mirando a su hermoso vecino jugar con sus hijos, nunca imaginó que el castaño tuviera tanta paciencia y fuera tan creativo, realmente se estaba deleitando con aquella escena, realmente le estaba agradando su improvisado plan de noche buena. Pero entrada la noche y cuando sus hijos ya estaban cabeceando de sueño, ellos se resistían a abandonar ese hogar, pues Santa dejaba los regalos en un árbol y ellos no tenían uno en la casa de sus padres, Erik estaba seguro de que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico o de ira ya no sabía.

Pero Charles siempre tan amable y atento, les ofreció quedarse en su hogar, después de todo tenía una amplia habitación de invitados y los niños aceptaron encantados, ya que ahora además tendrían una pijamada. Erik les puso sus pijamas, les entregó sus peluches favoritos y Charles les comenzó a relatar interesantes cuentos navideños, Erik desde el marco de la puerta no dejaba de observarlos, pensando que en su juventud cuando le hablaban de familia esa era la imagen que se hacía, no lo que había vivido con Magda.

Cuando los niños al fin fueron derrotados por el sueño, Erik Y Charles se sentaron a beber un vaso de whiskey mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Lentamente la conversación se comenzó a acalorar, mientras el alcohol les soltaba la lengua, las preguntas cada vez se hicieron más personales.

En el ambiente se notaba la tensión romántica entre ambos, no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas coquetas, los jugueteos y la lujuria que destilaban. Llevaban meses conociéndose, pero era primera vez que notaban la conexión entre ellos, aunque Charles se sentía enamorado desde hace tiempo, sólo que no quería arruinar su amistad con Lehnsherr, después de todo su vecino era sumamente heterosexual, no como él. Ese último pensamiento lo entristeció y decidió que todo esto debía acabar o terminarían haciendo algo de lo cual se podrían arrepentir.

 _– Erik creo que por hoy en suficiente juego –_ dio el último sorbo a su bebida – _me iré a dormir, en el baño deje toallas –_ explicó sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero apenas dio unos pasos fue detenido por el fiero agarre de Lehnsherr.

 _– No te hagas el inocente Charles, sabes lo que aquí esta pasando. No me dejes con las ganas –_ Erik se aproximó mucho más, desde que conoció a Charles que quería besar esos rosados labios, al parecer tendría su milagro de navidad, pero Charles lo empujó para quedarlo mirando con los ojos aguados.

 _– No Erik, no quiero ser un juego más, no quiero que mañana te despiertes gritándome que fui un error, que los hombres no te iban y que yo soy un asqueroso homosexual–_ se perdió en sus recuerdos, aún lo torturaba todo lo que Sebastián Shaw. 

_– No Charles jamás diría algo así –_ Erik ya más que sobrio con esas últimas palabras, le limpió con cuidado una de las lágrimas que había resbalado por su mejilla – _de verdad me gustaría intentarlo contigo –_ sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente – _por cierto si me van los hombres, en realidad soy gay –_ eso último lo soltó lleno de orgullo – _lo de Magda fue un absurdo intento de ser hetero, mi mayor sueño era tener una familia pero sabes que el tema de la adopción homoparental sigue siendo complicado, lo intenté por la vía natural. Amo a mis hijos, pero nunca ame a Magda –_ Erik sentía que se estaba sacando un peso de encima, nunca había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta, nunca había asumido su verdadera orientación sexual de forma tan abierta. Charles lo envolvió en un abrazo, nunca era fácil aceptarse y quererse como uno es.

Luego de distintas confesiones y un casto beso en los labios, los adultos decidieron compartir cama, pues los mellizos habían abarcado absolutamente toda la superficie de la de la habitación de invitados. Erik dio las buenas noches dando un beso en la frente, mientras prometía que lo cortejaría hasta ganarse su corazón, por primera vez quería hacer bien las cosas. Charles por su lado sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad.

 _– Te lo dije, papi le pidió a santa una novia –_ explicó Wanda a su hermano, ambos estaban mirando desde el umbral como los dos adultos dormían plácidamente.

 _– Wandis se dice novio, es niño –_ Peter rodó los ojos – _y de seguro será la mejor madastastra, no como la de cenicienta –_ explicó el chiquillo muy convencido, haciendo que su hermanita asistiera con la cabeza. 

 

**_* * * FIN * * *_ **

 

 

 


	3. Starant

Peter Quill se encontraba acariciando los cabellos de su novio, ambos estaban disfrutando de una antigua serie de comedia mientras disfrutaban algunos pedazos de pizza. Ya era veintitrés de diciembre y aún no habían podido decorar su casa, tampoco habían comprado los ingredientes para la cena, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de ir por regalos al centro comercial, todo debido a sus trabajos. Así que esa noche se estaban relajando, ya que al día siguiente les tocaban realizar distintas actividades.

Scott se comenzó a quedar dormido, Quill no pudo evitar poner una tonta sonrisa mientras besaba las mejillas de su chico, ya llevaban casi dos años de novios y sólo hace un par de meses habían decidido vivir juntos, esta sería la primera navidad que pasarían en su humilde hogar.

 _– Scotty, vamos a la cama bebé –_ le pidió Peter a su chico, quien somnoliento comenzó a ser tirado de la mano. Se arroparon, Lang se acurrucó en su pecho y a los pocos minutos ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

 

Esa mañana corrieron por el centro comercial pues debían comprar muchos presentes, después de todo, tenían un amplio círculo de amigos los cuales de seguro les tendrían regalos para el día veintiséis, ya que su círculo cercano de amigos se reuniría en una fiesta en la mansión Stark-Rogers.

 _– ¿Crees que a Gamora le guste este labial? –_ preguntó Lang señalando un labial, de inmediato Peter comenzó a reír, haciendo que su novio lo mirara desconcertado.

 _– Amor estamos en una sex shop, te aseguro que ese labial lo último que hace es pintar los labios –_ de inmediato las mejillas de Scott se sonrojaron, ahora entendía porque en ese lugar habían tantos artículos de formas fálicas, solo a su novio se le ocurría ir por regalos a un lugar así – _eres tan inocente mi hormiguita –_ Peter le dio un suave beso en la coronilla – _mira de seguir Stark alucina con estas esposas de cuero –_ explicó Quill – _y llevémosle ese labial a Gamora, últimamente la veo de mal genio, de seguro algunas vibraciones le mejorar el ánimo._

Siguieron mirando algunas cosas, Scott rápidamente aprendió sobre juguetes sexuales, incluso estaba tentado a llevar algunos para tener una excelente “noche buena” con su amado novio, Quill no hizo más que sonreír mientras pagaba todos los artilugios que habían adquirido, sus amigos estarían más que agradecidos.

La siguiente parada fue el mercado, Peter sugirió que llevaran algo preparado, pero Scott se negó, alegando que como primera navidad que pasaban juntos debía ser algo especial, él se haría cargo de hacer la cena. Peter por su parte se comprometió a adornar la casa, arreglar el árbol y poner luces, que era lo que lo tenía más que entusiasmado.

 

La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente mientras el hogar de los Quill-Lang se llenaba de colores y aromas navideños, del tocadisco de Peter se escuchaban algunos viejos villancicos y de vez en cuando se juntaban para una pequeña pieza de baile, un abrazo e incluso un par de besos.

Peter terminó de instalar las luces, Scott acotó temeroso que le parecían demasiadas pero su novio explicó que nunca eran suficientes luces, que la navidad merecía muchas más. Lang terminó de cocinar el postre y los acompañamientos, sólo le faltaba un poco a la carne, la noche ya había caído y se escuchaba como por las calles los pequeños salían a hacer muñecos de nieve.

De repente la cocina se llenó de humo, había un fuerte olor a quemado, Scott salió corriendo a la cocina, al abrir el horno dio un gritito de dolor, había olvidado ponerse los guantes acolchados. Quill que había ido a prender las luces, detuvo sus acciones para ir preocupado por su novio al llegar se encontró lo encontró maldiciendo, con cuidado tomó su magullada mano y la llevó al grifo de agua, por suerte no parecía ser una quemada de importancia. Pero lo que no tenía solución era la carne, que para esos momentos parecía más carbón que algo comestible.

 _– Mierda Peter, arruiné nuestra comida –_ dijo Lang triste, sentía que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. De inmediato Quill lo acercó a su pecho y lo comenzó a consolar mientras daba besos en su coronilla.

 _– Lo importante es que no te heriste, podemos comer las otras cosas, bebé sólo era carne –_ expresó Peter cariñoso mientras daba un juguetón apretón de nariz a su chico – _probemos nuestras luces._

Se pusieron en el patio a observar los destellos de distintos colores, Scott no podía negar que la casa se veía linda, pero aún seguía insistiendo en que encontraba demasiadas luces. Estaban por entrar a su hogar cuando las luces dieron unos parpadeos y de golpe toda la casa se sumió en oscuridad, habían sobrecargado la energía eléctrica del lugar.

Minutos después se encontraban cenando con una mísera vela prendida, sólo tenían acompañamientos y aunque lo importante es que tenían bastante postre, siendo Peter el más feliz con la situación. Pese a que nada había salido como querían, no dejaron de reírse y disfrutar, ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con su mala suerte, recordaron la vez en la que Scott se quebró un pie y no llegó a su aniversario de noviazgo, o la vez que Peter fue mordido por un perro en el cumpleaños de Scott, sin dudas, su romance estaba lleno situaciones tragicómicas pero mientras estuvieran juntos a ellos no les interesaba.

Un par de horas después se encontraban acurrucados bajo muchas mantas, debido a que no tenían electricidad no podían usar el calefactor y gracias a la copiosa nieve que estaba cayendo, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, al menos juntos se daban algo de calor.

_– No le podemos contar esto a Tony, nos molestara por semanas._

_– Y no sólo él, Clint y Bucky se sumarían a las burlas._

Siguieron riendo de su mala suerte, pero al menos se tenían, habían galletitas de jengibre y un delicioso chocolate caliente con canela que les había calentado el cuerpo, como era su lema, “teniéndose uno al otro, el resto no importaba” juntos serían felices en una playa paradisiaca como comiendo pan bajo un puente.

Scott sintió algo frío en su mano, dio un respingo cuando Peter tomó su mano y algo de metal fue puesto en su dedo anular, no podía ser lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, de seguro todo era un error.

 _– Scott Lang ¿quieres ser mi esposo? –_ preguntó Peter en la oscuridad, sólo maldecía no poder ver la cara de su amor en esos momentos, aunque no fue necesario cuando unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y muchos besos fueron regados por su cara y sus labios, el algún momento sintió el sabor salino de las lágrimas, aunque no sabían si eran las de Scotty o las de él.

 _– Por si no te quedó claro, acepto –_ finalizó Scott, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Ambos seguían llorando, sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos y sus manos en ningún momento se separaron, en momentos como ese, se daban cuenta que se amaban más que nunca pero menos que mañana.

 _– Te amo Peter, me has hecho el más feliz. Pero debo confesar algo –_ explicó Scott bajito - _¿Peter Quill, quieres ser mi esposo? –_ ahora fue el turno de Quill para sorprenderse, en ese momento un frío anillo estaba siendo puesto en su dedo anular, sin palabras se lanzó a los labios de su futuro esposo, así estuvieron acariciándose muchos minutos.

 _– Te amo Scotty, pero aún no puedo creer que nos hayamos dado el mismo regalo, con nuestra suerte, es probable que los anillos sean idénticos –_ explicó Peter riendo, sólo a ellos se les ocurría a la vez proponer matrimonio, al menos ahora tenían una nueva anécdota que contar, seguramente de esta también encontrarían alguna forma de burlarse de ellos.

 

**_* * * FIN * * *_ **


	4. Stony - Spideypool

**_Unas semanas antes de navidad_ **

 

Steve se encontraba revolviendo una olla, tenía pensado hacerle un postre a su esposo y a su querido hijo, aunque este último desde hace algunos minutos se encontraba sentado en la mesita de la cocina, se mordía el labio y movía las manos nervioso, Steve sabía que algo estaba pasando.

 _– Pet, hijo ¿puedes decirme que pasa? –_ preguntó Steve con tu típico tono de voz calmado mientras se acercaba a revolver sus cabellos.

 _– Quieroinvitaraminovioacenarparanavidad –_ dijo todas las palabras de una sola vez, haciendo que su rubio padre lo quedara mirando sin entender nada, lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada hasta que su hijo se explicara con más calma. El castaño dio algunas bocanadas de aire y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, de inmediato el rubio supo de que iba el asunto – _pops quiero invitar a Wade a nustra cena –_ dijo ahora más calmado.

El de ojos azules lo quedó mirando algunos segundos, para luego dar una gran sonrisa y revolver los cabellos de su castaño, se sentía nostálgico al pensar en todo lo que había crecido su hijo, que ya no era su niño, se le estrujó el corazón ante ese último pensamiento.

 _– Yo no le veo el problema Pet, siempre que ese novio tuyo se comporte –_ le dio una mirada seria – _sobre todo, que controle su lenguaje –_ Steve pasaba dolores de cabeza cada vez que veía al novio de su hijo, pues al parecer este decía con frecuencia los peores improperios – _el problema será Tony, así que Peter al que debes convencer es a él –_ terminó de explicar al rubio para seguir con su receta, si su hijo era tan adulto para tener novio, con la misma templanza debía enfrentar a su otro padre.

Steve estaba sacando los bizcochos del horno cuando sintió un fuerte estruendo, de inmediato fue por su escudo y se dirigió al origen de ruido, encontrándose con un Peter pegado a la muralla y un Tony botando cuanta herramienta se atravesaba en su camino.

 _– Tú –_ amenazó a Steve con un destornillador - _¿sabías que este hijo descriteriado quiere traer al engendro de su novio a nuestra cena familiar? –_ gritó el hombre de hierro exaltado.

 _– Si cariño, lo sabía –_ en ese momento el destornillador voló directo a la cabeza del capitán américa, quien tuvo que poner su escudo para evitar que el artefacto se estrellara en su cara.

 _– Pet vete de acá –_ demandó Steve con un tono de voz que no daba a la discusión – _ve a visitar a alguno de tus amigos, ahora –_ el rubio dijo eso último aún más rígido y de inmediato Parker sintió como sus sentidos arácnidos se activaban, debía huir del peligro cuanto antes.

Tony dio un respingo cuando Steve soltó el escudo haciéndolo rebotar en el suelo, de inmediato notó como la mirada de su esposo se había oscurecido, había cometido un gran error al arrojar ese destornillador.

Steve avanzó dando grandes zancadas, en un ágil movimiento tenía aprisionado al castaño, sin delicadeza alguna lo subió a la mesa del laboratorio para luego ponerse a ahorcajas sobre él, en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

 _– Esposo ¿qué hemos hablado de recurrir a la violencia? –_ preguntó Steve con su voz rasposa, haciendo que cierta parte de la anatomía de Tony comenzara a palpitar de forma dolorosa.

 _– Que no debo recurrir a ella –_ soltó Tony mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ahogó un gemido cuando Steve pasó la lengua por su cuello y fue aún peor cuando sintió como succionaba en el lugar, de seguro le dejaría un cardenal.

No faltó mucho para que en el laboratorio se escuchara como las pocas herramientas que aún quedaban sobre la mesa rebotaban en el suelo, poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gruñidos y gemidos. El capitán américa no estaba siendo nada gentil, y Ironman por su lado no se quejaba, amaba cuando su esposo tenía toda esa vibra dominante. Las penetraciones estaban siendo profundas y lentas, al rubio le gustaba torturar a su esposo, le encantaba cuando Stark entre lágrimas le rogaba que le regalaba un orgasmo, pero esa tarde se sentía generoso, no lo haría esperar tanto como acostumbraba, aunque recordándolo bien su querido amor había intentado golpearlo, así que sin previo aviso le dio una sonora nalgada que no hizo más que provocar un fuerte gemido por parte de Anthony. Sabía que su esposo estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y una oscura idea cruzó su cabeza, detuvo todo movimiento haciendo que el castaño le regalara un mohín.

_– Amorcito, ¿dejaras que Peter traiga al idiota de su novio?_

_– No._

_– Ok –_ Steve comenzó a retirarse del interior de Stark.

 _– Ok, ok, ok, está bien. Que Pet traiga a ese hijo de puta –_ recibió una profunda penetración junto a una fuerte nalgada.

 _– ¡Lenguaje! Gracias amor –_ un beso fue depositado en sus labios, cuando a los pocos segundos el castaño estalló en un orgasmo.

 

**_Noche buena_ **

 

El timbre de la mansión Stark sonaba de forma constante, Peter fue corriendo ya que de seguro era su novio. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada pues Wade portaba un horrendo sweater de navidad.

– _Bienvenido Wade Wilson –_ dijo Stark con una copa de vino en la mano, mientras portaba un elegante traje de diseñador a medida.

– _Peculiar sweater –_ Steve un poco más cordial le extendió la mano mientras daba una cortés sonrisa. Wade sólo dio una sonrisa, aunque se veía un tanto avergonzado, a opinión de Peter algo bastante extraño en él.

La cena estaba siendo realmente amena, bueno, siempre que se ignoraran los mordaces comentarios de Tony, Steve bajo la daba algunos codazos intentando controlar a su esposo. Peter no hacía más que sonrojarse y pedir disculpas a Wade cada dos segundos.

– _¿Petey, por qué en tu texto me dijiste que sería una fiesta de sweaters?_

Peter lo quedó mirando desconcertado, para luego mirar fijamente a su padre Tony, quien empinaba su copa de vino evitando la mirada de su hijo, Steve sólo movía la cabeza negando, su esposo seguía siendo un niño.

– _Creo que fue divertida, muy divertida broma de padre –_ dijo Peter simulando una sonrisa, una muy irónica.

El resto de la noche trascurrió de forma normal, relativamente tranquila gracias a las intervenciones de Steve y Peter, pues Wade y Tony tenían una batalla de miradas luego de haber tenido una pelea a muerte en el monopoly.

Wade entregó sus obsequios a sus futuros suegros, Steve agradeció en nombre de ambos, mientras un sonrojado Peter tomaba su regalo.  La noche finalizó cuando Peter se despidió de su novio, dando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

 

**_La mañana de navidad_ **

****

Pese a que Peter ya era un adulto, la familia Stark-Rogers mantenía la costumbre de beber chocolate caliente mientras abrían los regalos. Distintos obsequios fueron entregados, desde viajes hasta lindas fotografías.

Peter abrió con cuidado el regalo de su novio, se quedó mirando aquel artilugio que no conocía para nada, quizás era algún tipo de juguete nuevo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un gruñido de su padre lo hizo volver a la realidad.

– _Ese grandísimo hijo de mil putas –_ exclamó Tony indignado al ver el contenido de su regalo, el novio de su hijo había tenido la desfachatez de regalarle unos lubricantes. Por su parte Steve no encontraba para nada malo su regalo, ya tenía un par de planes para esas esposas acolchadas – _Peter suelta eso –_ exclamó Tony indignado mientras apuntaba el objeto que portaba su hijo con curiosidad.

Peter y Steve miraban desconcertados, ninguno entendía porque tanto alboroto por una simple figurita, que hasta el momento ninguno de los superhéroes le encontraba utilidad.

– _Cariño ¿es sólo un juguete? –_ eso último Steve lo soltó inseguro, pues realmente no sabía que era lo que tenía su hijo.

– _Un maldito juguete sexual –_ finalizó Stark, haciendo que su esposo y su hijo entendieran de golpe la utilidad del objeto, ambos se sonrojaron de forma súbita haciendo que Tony no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada ante la inocencia de sus dos hombres.

 

**_Esa noche_ **

Peter se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad con ayuda de su telaraña, hace un par de minutos prácticamente había escapado de su hogar, pues son padres al parecer no tenían la decencia de ser un poco más silenciosos, él tuvo que escapar antes de quedar traumado por los ruidos que se escuchaban por toda la mansión, al parecer los regalos de su novio estaban siendo muy utilizados.

Entró al hogar de Deadpool, quien en ese momento se encontraba limpiando la sangre de sus katanas, Peter se acercó y se acurrucó en su pecho.

– _Daddy eres un imbécil, como me regalas un consolador –_ le recriminó Peter mientras inflaba sus mejillas, haciendo que Peter lo encontrara sumamente adorable, no pudiendo evitar tomar esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

– _¿Qué haces aquí baby Pet, escapaste de tus padres?_

– _Escapé de casa, al parecer mis padres le están dando mucha utilidad a tus regalos –_ en ese momento Peter le dio un golpe en la nuca a su novio – _no se te ocurrió algo más normal, como una botella de vino, calcetines o algo así  –_ Wade sólo reía y daba besos a su enfurruñado novio _– y eso que me regalaste, no tenía idea de que era, padre tuvo que explicarme –_ el castaño lo soltó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– _¿Lo trajiste?_

– _Si –_ comenzó a jugar con sus dedos _– quería que me enseñaras a usarlo –_ pidió el joven arácnido usando una voz infantil, haciendo que el antihéroe de inmediato se lo llevara a su habitación.

Estaban desnudos, besándose, acariciándose mientras Wade jugaba con la entrada de su novio, al parecer su chico realmente estaba disfrutando su regalo, había sido una buena opción. Era eso o la cabeza de alguno de sus enemigos y estaba seguro que a su chico no le agradaría esa última opción.

– _Daddy ya me aburrí –_ Deadpool lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos _– necesito una de verdad, quiero la tuya –_ pidió Spiderman con un tono de voz suplicante.

Minutos después se escuchaba como el héroe y el antihéroe tenía un excelente sexo de navidad, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y palabras de amor.

– _Feliz navidad Peteypay, te amó mucho mi bebé –_ Deadpool se acercó a darle un cálido beso en la comisura de los labios.

– _Feliz navidad cariño, pero por favor, no le regales más jugiuetes sexuales a mis padres –_ pidió el castaño riendo al pensar que lo más probable es que su padre cojeara al día siguiente – _también te amo –_ tomó por el cuello a Wade y profundizó el beso que su novio había empezado.

 

 

 

**_* * * FIN * * *_ **


	5. T'Chuky/Winterpanther

 

 

 _– ¿En qué piensas mi reina? –_ susurró T’Challa en el cuello de su esposo, mientras comenzaba a regar cariños besos por el lugar.

 _– Hey no me llames así –_ dijo Bucky mientras le daba un cariño empujón, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, aún se avergonzaba de ser tratado de esa forma – _nada importante, sólo pensaba en ya se acerca la navidad, aunque ustedes no la celebran aquí –_ eso último lo dijo con un aire de nostalgia, aún recordaba los pinos navideños, las galletas de jengibre y los regalos por todos lados.

Tchalla lo quedó mirando de forma fija, si bien había escuchado de la navidad y quizás alguna vez pasó un de esas fechas en algún país de Europa, realmente no le había prestado importancia y de hecho, ni siquiera lo recordaba con exactitud. Pero si a su esposo le gustaba, él estaba dispuesto a darle aquella famosa “navidad” que tanto añoraba.

Lo abrazó con sus fuertes brazos y lo llevó contra la cama, se puso a ahorcajas sobre él y comenzó a lamer el torso de su esposo, dando cálidos besos en el brazo artificial, siempre se encargaba de mimar aquel lugar, pues era el mayor complejo de Bucky. Las cosas estaban comenzando a subir de temperatura, cuando unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta acompañado de una dulce voz los desconcentró.

De inmediato Bucky abrochó su camisa y se acomodó el cabello, mientras su esposo iba hasta la puerta, pare encontrarse con su pequeño Azari, un muchachito de ocho años, con lindos ojos color ámbar.

 _– Mi principito –_ expresó T’challa mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos, haciendo que el niño se escondiera en su pecho y soltara algunos sollozos, el actual rey de Wakanda comenzó a acariciar su espalda y cabecita intentando calmarlo, pero el niño sólo dejó de llorar cuando Bucky lo acunó en sus brazos y le dio dulces besos en la coronilla.

 _– Soñé con mamá –_ soltó el niño, mientras frotaba su naricita en el cuello de T’Challa. De inmediato Bucky se puso rígido sintiendo que sus ojos se estaban aguando, pero él debía ser fuerte, por Azari.

 _– Tranquilo bebé, tú sabes que ella nos cuida desde el cielo junto al abuelo T’Chaka –_ le comenzó a dar besos en la cabeza mientras cantaba una vieja canción de cuna.

 _– Iré por una leche caliente –_ Bucky se paró de golpe, necesitaba salir de la habitación, sentía que no merecía estar en ese lugar, después de todo él era el culpable de que Azari no tuviera madre.

Podía recordar con lujo de detalles todas las palabras que Ororo le gritó cuando lo descubrió con T’Challa, como le dijo que era una maldita zorra. Poco después de eso, un par de meses, ella decidió ir a una misión junto a otros mutantes, pero la misión falló y ella terminó muriendo.

Bucky se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a soltar sollozos mientras sus lágrimas caían, por su culpa su pequeño Azari no tenía madre, él se la había arrebatado y ahora no merecía toda la felicidad que tenía. Tenía miedo del futuro, que el muchacho que consideraba su hijo en algún momento le recriminara por la muerte de su madre.

Su llanto se intensificó, no fue consciente de su estado hasta que unas cálidas manos lo tomaran de la cara, haciendo contacto visual con unos oscuros ojos que conocía muy bien.

 _– Se lo que estás pensando y no… – Bucky_ intentó interrumpirlo aún con lágrimas cayendo por su cara, cuando unos labios tomaron los suyos – _tú no tienes la culpa de nada –_ el castaño quería protestar cuando fue tomado por su esposo y puesto al hombro como si de un saco se tratase, rápidamente T’Challa lo llevó hasta la cama.

Se inmediato se recostó a su lado y lo sumió en un abrazo, no falto mucho cuando el americano comenzó a llorar nuevamente, cada vez que caía cautivo de los recuerdos y la culpa, no podía evitar llorar sin parar, muchas noches el recuerdo de Ororo lo atormentaba. T’Challa no hizo más que dar una exaltada respiración, odiaba ver al amor de su vida de esa forma, la acarició la espalda tal como hacía con su hijo para calmarlo, sólo que a Bucky costaba mucho más quitarle las lágrimas.

 _– Mi vida, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa. Tú diste todo por salvar a Ororo, recuerda sus últimas palabras –_ expresó el moreno con cariño.

Los X-Men avisaron al rey de Wakanda que algo iba mal en la misión, T’Challa de inmediato dejó a su pequeño hijo de tan sólo un par de meses con su hermana, para así poder ir en ayuda de su exnovia, Bucky se le unió, juntos pensaban rescatar a todos los mutantes. Y aunque pudieron hacerlo, cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde para Ororo, estaba al borde de la muerte. La mujer con la vista nublada dirigió sus últimas palabras para Bucky, “ _te dejo al amor de vida y a mi hijo, cuídalo cono si fuera tuyo. Nunca te culpes Bucky” –_ finalmente expresó un “ _te amo”_ a T’Challa y en ese momento dio su último respiro perdió la vida.

Bucky ya estaba dormido, aún entre sueños no dejaba de sollozar, Bucky se quedó mirando a su esposo preocupado, él sabía que pese a los años el castaño aún se sentía culpable, y últimamente Azari preguntaba más por su madre, haciendo sentir al ex soldado del invierno mucho más culpable.

Los siguientes días Bucky estuvo deprimido, intentaba disimular cuando estaba en presencia de su hijo o de su esposo, pero cuando estaba sólo se sumía en sus pensamientos mientras su semblante reflejaba absoluta tristeza. T’Challa odiaba verlo de esa forma, necesitaba hacer algo y pronto, no dejaría que la tristeza y la culpa se adueñaran de la mente de su amado, él le daría toda la luz que necesitaba en ese momento. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, necesitaba llamar cuanto antes a los Estados Unidos, específicamente al matrimonio Stark-Rogers.

Luego de una extensa video llamada T’Challa obtuvo toda la información que necesitaba, ya que cuando había investigado en la red, se sentía con más dudas que soluciones, por suerte sus amigos Tony y Steve especificaron que debía haber para poder celebrar navidad con Bucky.

Tenía pensado un cómplice muy especial, fue a buscar a su hijo quien en ese entonces estaba compartiendo tiempo con su tía Shuri, de seguro su hermanita le estaba enseñando a construir algún artilugio, el muchachito salió con una gran sonrisa cuando su padre le pidió ayuda, despidiéndose con un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su tía, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita y revolver los cabellos de su amado sobrino.

 _– ¿Cómo encuentras a Bucky? –_ su hijo lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, pues no sabía a lo que se refería su padre.

 _– Es lindo, me gustan mucho sus ojos son de un azul muy profundo –_ T’Challa quería darse un golpe, olvidaba que a veces estaba hablando con un niño.

 _– ¿Hijo me refiero a su estado de ánimo, no lo has visto más triste o feliz? –_ en ese momento el pequeño puso cara de concentración, intentando recordar.

 _– Creo que está triste, ayer lo vi llorando frente a la fotografía de mamá –_ el niño bajo la mirada – _papi no me gusta verlo así, cuando veo llorar a Bucky me dan ganas de llorar a mí también –_ ahora sus ojos se habían aguado – _ayer le hice cariño como el que él me hace, pero eso sólo hizo que llorara más y me pidiera perdón, no entendí eso último –_ T’Challa tragó duro ante esas últimas palabras, no creía que fuera tan grave la crisis por la que atravesaba Bucky.

 _– ¿Quieres que hagamos feliz a Bucky? ¿Me ayudas? –_ Azari asistió con una sonrisa, mostrando los agujeros de sus dientes faltantes.

Inmediatamente T’Challa comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hablado con los Stark-Rogers, luego le mostró algunas fotografías de internet y la mente de Azari trabajaba a mil por hora, dándole distintas ideas para que juntos celebraran esa llamada navidad.

 

**_24 de diciembre_ **

Bucky estaba exhausto, Shuri lo había tenido toda la tarde en su laboratorio, obligándolo a ayudarle en distintas pruebas, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llamar a sus amigos para desearles una linda noche buena, la morena recién cerca de las ocho de la noche le permitió salir del lugar.

Fue hasta el salón, de seguro su familia ya lo estaba esperando para la cena pero se extrañó al ver todo apagado, levantó los hombros cansado, quizás su esposo y su hijo habían salido a explorar, no sería la primera vez, aunque le extrañaba que lo avisaran, aunque pensándolo bien, T’Challa prácticamente lo había ignorado durante todo el día, ese pensamiento lo deprimió en el instante.

Pero dio un gruñido de sorpresa cuando la luz fue prendida y escuchó un “feliz navidad”, de inmediato pudo notar un hermoso árbol decorado con artilugios de colores mientras lucecitas brillantes no dejaban de tintinear.

Frente a él estaban T’Challa y Azari muy bien vestidos, también su suegra y su cuñada, esta última con una sonrisa cómplice, ahora entendía porque lo obligó estar hasta tan tarde en el taller, ya se lo pagaría la morena.

Comieron una típica cena navideña, con delicioso pavo al horno y tarta de manzana mientras de fondo se escuchaban algunos villancicos, en ese momento no tenía nada que envidiarle a las navidades en américa. Luego de la comida Shuri y su madre se excusaron, dejando solos a la familia Udaku-Barnes.

 _– Bucky es genial esto de la navidad, por favor mándale una fotografía a los tíos Tony y Steve, dale mis saludos navideños –_ pidió el niño con una sonrisa, haciendo que a Bucky se le enterneciera el corazón - _¿de verdad tenemos que esperar a mañana por los regalos? –_ el chiquillo ahora hizo un mohín inflando las mejillas, ganándose una risita por parte de los dos adultos.

 _– Si cariño, esa es la tradición –_ respondió el castaño revolviéndole el cabello.

 _– Pero yo quiero darte mi regalo ahora, papi ¿puedo hacerlo? –_ el niño ahora se dirigió a su padre, haciendo que este le asistiera con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar a Bucky, éste último también termino asistiendo. El niño se acercó y le dio un papel, Bucky de inmediato lo abrió encontrándose con un dibujo, pero sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al leer que sobre su retrato decía “ _Papá Bucky”_ el de ojos azules estaba consternado, de inmediato miró con duda a su esposo, quien le respondió con una sonrisa. Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Azari abrazó cariñosamente sus piernas – _desde ahora eres papi Bucky –_ dijo el niño riendo, mientras Bucky comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, T’Challa se le unió al abrazo, los dos morenos consolaron al de ojos azules que no paraba de sonreír entre lágrimas.

Esa noche, T’Challa tenía abrazado a su esposo, mientras son mano no dejaba de trazar círculos por su espalda, dándole un beso en la coronilla comenzó a hablar.

 _– Esa noche, cuando soñó con su madre –_ Bucky nuevamente se puso rígido ante la mención de Ororo – _Azari, soñó que ella te alejaba de nosotros, eso fue lo que lo hizo llorar –_ ante ese relato Bucky comenzó a llorar nuevamente – _para él tu eres su padre, así que cariño deja atrás toda la culpa y la tristeza, juntos criemos al futuro rey de Wakanda –_ pidió el moreno besando sus labios, Bucky asistió con la cabeza sin soltar los labios de su amado, así pasaron muchos minutos entre besos y abrazos, haciendo que la temperatura en la habitación comenzara a subir.

 _– Mi rey, creo que es momento que le dé su regalo –_ dijo Bucky con la ronca, haciendo que el rey de Wakanda se estremeciera y soltara un gemido cuando su esposo se apoderó de cierta parte de su anatomía. Al parecer esa noche, sería una excelente noche buena.

 

* * * FIN * * * 


	6. Rosstrange/Everstrange

**_24 de diciembre_ **

****

_–_ _¿En serio Everett? ¿Realmente debo usar ese sweater espantoso? –_ preguntó Strange mientras hacía una mueca, no se podría por nada del mundo aquella aberración.

 _– Cállate Stephen y ponte la mandita cosa, es una tradición –_ explicó el agente mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara frustrado, su novio podía ser un grano en el culo.

 _– Ross tu ni siquiera eres cristiano ¿crees en Dios si quiera? Además ese tal Jesús no nació en diciembre, según algunas investigaciones históricas nació entre marzo y . . . -_  no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento el agente le puso una mano en la boca y lo miró enfadado, pero el ex médico en vez de espantarse lo que hizo fue pasar su lengua por la mano de su novio, haciendo que este la quitara y lo mirara con asco – _Ay Ross, te he lamido cosas peores que tu mano –_ con su comentario sólo consiguió un golpe en las costillas.

 _– Stephen eres exasperante, no se puede intentar nada contigo.  Maldito idiota, vete a la mierda –_ gritó el más bajo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando el doctor Strange confundido, sin entender que diablos había pasado, se quedó algunos minutos en la nada y realmente no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión fue en ese momento que decidió recurrir a sus poderes.

 

 _– Mierda Stephen, usa las malditas puertas –_ le gritó Christine cuando su exnovio se le apareció en la sala de descanso del hospital, la mujer pensaba dormir algunos minutos luego de dos extenuantes cirugías y el idiota de Strange venía con preguntas más que obvias – _cariño –_ fue sarcástica – _no te pienso ayudar, deduce tu solito porque Ross se fue, usa tu cerebro –_ le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y luego lo empujó fuera de la habitación, necesitaba dormir.

Su siguiente parada fue la mansión Stark, de seguro alguno de los vengadores le podría dar una mano, aprovechó que muchos superhéroes estaban viendo una película en el salón, para expresar ante todos sus problemas. Algunos se golpearon la frente y otros estallaron en una carcajada, el doctor Strange los quedó mirando aún más confundido que antes.

 _– Eres un grandísimo idiota –_ esa fue Natasha, quien de paso le aventó algunas palomitas por la frente.

 _– Tío, es obvio lo que el tío Ross –_ Parker rodó los ojos y siguió concentrado en la película.

 _– Stephen eres un imbécil, tendrás que hacer mérito para no dormir en el sofá –_ este fue el comentario de Tony Stark.

 _– Doctor Strange, disculpe a mi hijo y a mi esposo –_ le dedicó una severa mirada a Tony, quien levantó los hombros y siguió viendo la televisión – _venga conmigo, vamos por una cerveza y conversamos la situación._

 _– Oh Capitán gracias, eres el mejor, realmente fantástico –_ comenzó a alabar Strange.

 _– No mires tanto a mi hombre –_ ahora recibió las palomitas de Stark y decidió huir cuanto antes del lugar.

 

Horas más tarde estaba pensando en todo lo que había hablado con el Capitán América, realmente se sentía un grandísimo idiota, por primera vez su novio quería hacer algo distinto, hacer algo de parejas, algo que el mismísimo Doctor Strange le había pedido más de una vez. Quizás era su momento de actuar, de conseguir que la relación siguiera a flote.

Fue al centro comercial, había olvido lo horrible que era visitar esos lugares, tanta gente y ruido lo estaba mareando, pero decidió seguir adelante y acompañado de un carrito de compras, comenzó a leer distintas bolsas y paquetes. Cuando llegó a su hogar, comenzó a poner las luces por todas partes, estaba seguro de que de noche se vería deslumbrante.

Armó con cautela el arbolito, puso distintos adornos y dejó la estrella para el final, aunque de seguro su novio se enojaría pensando que se estaba burlando de su altura, pero no, su razón sólo era que juntos pusieran la estrella en la punta. Quedó satisfecho con su decoración, siendo sinceros no hacía algo así desde que era niño, pues durante su juventud y adultez, se sentía alguien demasiado genial y sofisticado para seguir esas estúpidas tradiciones, aunque ahora su pensamiento había cambiado de cierta forma la navidad ahora le entibiaba el corazón, y sólo era por una razón, por su amado Everett Ross.

Preparó una deliciosa cena, quizás tuvo que intentarlo más de una vez debido a sus torpes manos, eso último lo frustró y no pudo evitar soltar algunas maldiciones. Intentó escribir lo siento en una tarta recién horneada, pero su caligrafía quedó de espanto, por algunos minutos quiso botar esa aberración a la basura, pero desistió ante el agradable aroma que tenía, quizás Everett podía descifrar su fea letra, era un agente, de seguro tenía que leer cosas aún más inentendibles.

Ya estaba todo preparado, incluso Strange se había puesto la aberración de sweater, esa noche se disculparía y le pediría a su novio que celebrar la navidad, después de todo era la primera vez que estarían juntos para esas fechas.

Pero las horas pasaban, la nieve ya estaba cayendo y no había rastros del agente Ross, lentamente Stephen se estaba deprimiendo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, esperanzado corrió hacía el, sólo encontrándose con fotografías de la mansión Stark, los superhéroes enviaban sus saludos y buenos deseos navideños.

Stephen apagó todas las malditas lucecitas de colores, de una patada botó el estúpido árbol navideño y corrió hasta su habitación, dio un portazo y se lanzó a su cama, ya no quería saber nada del mundo, no quería seguir oyendo a los niños juguetear con la nieve que caía de forma copiosa, no le interesaban los estúpidos saludos navideños que estaba recibiendo en su móvil, nada le importaba porque si Everett no estaba a su lado, todo perdía el sentido.

Esa noche prácticamente no durmió por su cabeza pasaban distintos escenarios, cada uno más cruel que el anterior, se resistió a revisar con ayuda de la gema del tiempo cual sería su futuro con Ross, estaba seguro de que sólo se encontraría con rupturas, después de todo él no estaba hecho para tener relaciones, él sabía lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Christine y ahora lo estaba haciendo de la misma forma con Ross. En un acto impulsivo guardo algo de ropa en su maleta y con ayuda de un portal regreso a su antigua casa, una lágrima se le escapó al pensar en lo lindo que había sido vivir en pareja y que se había arruinado gracias a su estupidez.

Se sumió en autocompasión y pensamientos destructivos, estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su antigua cama y entre sollozos en algún momento se quedó dormido. Dio un sobresalto cuando algo frío fue puesto en su frente, de inmediato se sentó para encontrarse con la fiera mirada de su novio ¿o su exnovio?

 _– Stephen, ¿Por qué dejaste nuestro hogar? –_ el médico que no se intimidaba ante nadie, en ese momento sintipo terror, Ross era peor que el demogorgon.

 _– Irme, ya no tenía nada que hacer en tú casa –_ bajo la mirada – _no quería enfrentar nuestra ruptura –_ un sollozo se le escapo.

 _–_ _Strange eres una maldita reina del drama –_ gritó tan fuerte que Srange dio un salto – _no he terminado contigo y no planeo hacerlo ¿acaso lo viste el algún futuro con tu gema? Si viste eso, te aseguro que tu maldita gema del tiempo tiene una falla._

 _– Pe…pero ayer te fuiste enojado y no…no regresaste –_ Strange se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando contener las lágrimas, ¿Qué habían hecho con el antiguo Stephen Strange?, al parecer Everett había roto todas sus barreras.

 _– Estaba enojado porque, maldición, quería que pasáramos nuestra primera navidad haciendo cosas estúpidamente clichés. Pero no regrese porque tuve una misión, te envíe un mensaje en cuanto pude –_ en ese momento Stephen recordó que ni siquiera sabía donde había metido su móvil – _eres tan paranoico, ahora abre un maldito portal a casa, tienes que meterte en una tibia cama y te llevaré algo de medicina para la fiebre._

Strange hizo lo solicitado, a los pocos minutos estaba arropado hasta la nariz, mientras su novio le llevaba algunas pastillas junto a un té humeante, se sorprendió cuando vio una rebanada de su horrible tarta. Ambos comieron en silencio, el manipulador del tiempo ya no daba más con la tensión que había en el ambiente.

 _– Gracias por todo cariño, vi como decoraste la casa y encontré tu cena, y esta tarta está jodidamente exquisita, y antes que lo preguntes, no tengo nada que perdonarte –_ Strange se quedó con los ojos abiertos, su novio lo conocía más de lo que creía, aunque después de todo era obvio que a un agente de la CIA nada se le escapaba.

Más tarde Strange estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Everett, ambos se había cariño mientras veían una boba película navideña, ambos estaban aburridos, pero no se atrevían a mostrar su descontento, querían seguir haciendo estúpidas tradiciones navideñas.

 _– Mierda tú regalo –_ gritó Strange, recién en ese momento reparó que el día anterior no le había comprado nada a Ross. El agente no hizo nada más que reír.

 _– No necesito un estúpido regalo siempre que te tenga a mi lado –_ beso de forma fugaz su comisura de los labios.

_– Te amo._

_– Y yo más._

_– Quiero adoptar –_ Everett comenzó a hiperventilar ante esa propuesta, ni siquiera estaban casados y su novio salía con ese tipo de ideas – _no ahora, pero si en un futuro, porque Everett Ross sólo contigo quiero formar familia –_ el agente se sintió aún más enamorado, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Strange, dio un profundo y lento beso.

Ellos no necesitaban seguir estúpidas tradiciones o pasar juntos las fechas especiales, porque para ellos cada día era un momento único, se amaban más que nada y no tenían que seguir ningún canon social para demostrarlo. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras se acurrucaban bajo las mantas, la nieve había comenzado a caer nuevamente y de fondo se escuchaban las risas de los niños, pensando en una hija o hijo que no tenían comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.  


	7. Nightangel

La mansión de los Worthington estaba abarrotada de empleados, ellos y ellas corría de un lado para otro, portando luces y adornos, ya que ese día sería la cena navideña que la familia organizaba para los huérfanos del pueblo.

Kurt se encontraba adornando un pino navideño extremadamente alto, el muchacho miraba feliz los adornos de colores entre sus manos, cada uno era más lindo y elegante que el anterior, estaba seguro de que las bolas doradas tenían otro y las plateadas eran de plata, de seguro los brillantes eran diamantes o alguna piedra preciosa. En ese momento se perdió en sus recuerdos, de cuando aún vivía en el orfanato y asistía a la mansión Worthington.

 

**_10 años atrás_ **

****

Kurt había sido trasladado ese año al orfanato de Xavier, el pobre niño de tan sólo ocho años apenas hablaba, en el orfanato anterior había sido objeto de abusos y vejámenes, por lo tanto, era un niño bastante tímido e inseguro, se asustaba de todo adulto e incluso de algunos niños, cuando escuchaba gritos se ponía a llorar y se escondía cada tres segundos.

Pero lentamente había comenzado a ser más abierto, principalmente gracias a la insistencia del hijo de uno de los dueños del orfanato, Peter Lehnsherr, el muchachito era un mocoso que corría todo el día de un lado para otro, siempre tenía una sonrisa y adoraba profundamente abrazar a la gente. Aunque Kurt al principio se asustaba de él, principalmente por la energía que derrochaba poco a poco, comenzó a aceptarlo en su espacio y lentamente le comenzó a prestar atención, inclusive sus primeras palabras fueron con él.

 _– Kurt, mi nombre es Kurt Wagner –_ explicó el niño con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras bajaba la vista.

 _– Peter, Peter Lehnsherr, puedes decirme Pet o como quieras –_ dijo el niño animado mientras le extendía una mano, la cual un tembloroso Kurt terminó por tomar, pero el hijo de Charles y Erik no se resistió a darle un abrazo, desde hace días quería hacer eso con el nuevo niño del orfanato.

 _– Peter Django deja de molestar a Kurt –_ fue Erik quien hizo acto de presencia y regañó a su hijo al ver lo incomodo que estaba el más pequeño – _perdónalo Kurt, mi hijo no sabe cuándo está incomodando, vamos niños, Charles hizo una deliciosa merienda –_ y tomando a cada niño de una mano se los llevó hasta el comedor, donde se unieron a otros niños y niñas, entre ellos estaba Jean Grey, Ororo y los hermanos Summers.

Charles por su lado estaba colocando los adornos navideños, si bien no podía desperdiciar el poco dinero que tenían para el orfanato, no les quería quitar a los niños la ilusión de tener una navidad, tal como la veían en los carteles de la calle. Había movido sus hilos, pedido caridad en distintos lugares y finalmente el viejo señor Worthington había aceptado ayudarlo, ofreciendo una cena para los niños junto a regalos de su almacén, Charles estaba más que agradecido de la generosidad del millonario.

Todos los niños fueron arreglados por Charles, Erik y algunos empleados del orfanato como Raven, una rubia mujer que últimamente estaba muy encariñada con Kurt, no dejaba al muchachito en ningún momento y él la adoraba como la madre que nunca había tenido.

 _– Papá me veo ridículo con ese peinado –_ comenzó a protestar Peter, ganándose un grito de Lensherr, haciendo que de inmediato el niño dejara de alegar y soportara llevar sus cabellos tan engominados.

Charles no paraba de limpiar la tierra, la baba y los mocos que algunos mocosos tenían por la cara, no quería causar una mala impresión con el señor Worthington, además, de seguro irían más aristócratas y ese era su momento de encontrar nuevos benefactores para su orfanato, Erik estaba vetado de ese tipo de actividades luego de haberle gritado al señor Shaw que era un cerdo capitalista.

La mansión Worthington estaba exquisitamente decorada, los niños y niñas corrían por los hermosos jardines llenos de figuras de árboles y finas esculturas, haciendo que Raven y Hank corrieran y los regañaran por todo el lugar, intentando evitar que hicieran algún tipo de destrozo.

Kurt en algún momento se quedó solo, pues su amigo Peter había desaparecido, aunque estaba seguro de que había ido en búsqueda de bocadillos. El niño de cabellos oscuros comenzó a caminar, sentía que el cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería causarle problemas a su tío Charles.

Estaba seguro de que había ido en la dirección incorrecta cuando se encontró con un jardín lleno de flores, sin pensarlo se acercó a juguetear con ellas, él adoraba las plantas. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, sin querer terminó cayendo sobre sus posaderas. De inmediato vio como una mano le era extendida para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, con las mejillas sonrojadas acepto la ayuda.

 _– Mi nombre es Warren, Warren Worthington_ – el chiquillo de ojos azules se presentó con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato Kurt se asustó, estaba ante el hijo del millonario y quizás lo regañaría por andar en aquel jardín sin autorización – _es precioso el jardín de mamá, ven quieres ir a ver las orquídeas, son hermosas –_ el muchachito no espero a que Kurt aceptara, simplemente lo arrastro hasta las flores mencionadas y luego sin dejar de parlotear le enseñó distintas plantas, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Kurt.

Cerca de una hora después, Warren estaba sentado en el pasto con Kurt al lado, poco a poco este último había soltado más palabras y el rubio no dejaba de sonreír.

_– ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

_– No podemos, tú eres el hijo de Worthington_ _y yo un simple huérfano –_ explicó Kurt tímido, en su antiguo orfanato se habían encargado de dejarle muy en claro que el no era nadie en el mundo, que no merecía nada.

 _– No entiendo, sólo no podemos ser amigos si tu no quieres serlo, ¿en serio no quieres? –_ en ese momento Warren hizo un mohín.

 _– Si quiero –_ explicó Kurt con una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ganándose de inmediato un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio, minutos después su nuevo amigo le había hecho una hermosa corona de flores.

Esa noche, Kurt entre sonrojos le mencionó a Peter que había hecho un nuevo amigo, no dejó de hablar de lo maravilloso que era Warren en horas. Peter sólo sonreía más que feliz de que su amigo, poco a poco estaba pudiendo tener más amigos. Por su lado, el hijo de Erik le comentaba lo bien que le había caído el capataz de la hacienda de los Worthington, según explico Peter el hombre se llamaba Logan.

 

**_Ocho años después_ **

Kurt seguía acarreando adornos, mientras veía como Peter, su amigo, estaba ayudando a ordenar, estaba seguro de que él había tomado el trabajo en la mansión Worthington sólo para estar con Logan, aunque el hombre ya le había dicho más de una vez que dejara de acosarlo, Kurt negó con la cabeza riendo, si había alguien que nunca se rendía, ese era Peter Lehnsherr.

El estaba trabajando ahí para tener algo de ingresos extra, además le encantaba colaborar con las fiestas de los niños, el recordaba con cariño cada cena de navidad a la cual había asistido, aunque le dolió especialmente aquella de hace tres años, cuando Warren se despidió de él para irse a estudiar al extranjero.

Aún sus labios hormigueaban al recordar aquel beso, podía sentir las manos del rubio por su cuerpo y de su cuello, colgaba aquel colgante con forma de las alas de un ángel, bajo el cual Warren había hecho el juramento de volver. Kurt estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría, aún así las últimas navidades no dejaba de mirar la puerta, esperando encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Esa noche Kurt se encontraba bebiendo algo mientras observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como los niños y niñas del orfanato Xavier-Lehnsherr correteaban por el lugar, sintió nostalgia, él era la persona que era gracias a los cuidados de Charles y Erik, sólo gracias a ellos pudo tener una infancia feliz, aunque también tenía que dar un enorme agradecimiento a sus nuevos padres, pues ahora él era un hijo legal de Raven y Hank, sus cariñosos padres se encargaron de darle estudios y gracias a ellos actualmente era un brillante estudiante de medicina.

Dio un respingo cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por atrás, mientras le hacían cosquillas.

_– Pet deja de molestarte._

_– ¿Por qué Peter te anda abrazando así? –_ Kurt rápidamente se giró al escuchar aquel tono de voz, no podía creer que estaba entre los brazos de Warren, de su ángel.

_– Pensé…pensé que no volverías._

_– Nunca te olvidaría, hicimos una promesa –_ le besó con delicadeza la mano – _felicitaciones por haber entrado en la universidad, me siento más que orgulloso –_ en ese momento el rubio no se pudo contener más, después de todo hace más de tres años que no se veían, aunque nunca dejaron de enviarse cartas y presentes.

 _– Warren, podrías habernos avisado que estaban en casa –_ en ese momento Kurt se puso rígido al escuchar la voz del señor Worthington.

 _– Hola cariño –_ ahora fue la señora Worthington quien intervino – _Kurt querido, puedes ir por algo de champan –_ el muchacho de cabello oscuro prácticamente salió corriendo, quería huir de la mansión, de seguro los seguros Worthington ahora lo odiaban, sólo a él se le ocurría estar con su hijo. Sin querer sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, había arruinado su futuro y el de su ángel, siempre supo que lo de ellos no era posible, aquella vez en el jardín debió haber negado empezar esa amistad.

Cuando regreso con las copas no se encontró a Warren ni a sus padres, por su cabeza pasaban distintos escenarios, de seguro en esos momentos le estaban escogiendo una buena esposa a Warren, lo debían estar obligando a alejarse de él, por un momento pensó que quizás esa había sido la razón de enviarlo al extranjero, tres años atrás, ellos acostumbraban a darse besos y arrumacos por los distintos lugares de la mansión.

El sonido de algo chocando contra el cristal de una copa lo hizo volver a la realidad, frente él en las grandes escaleras que daban al jardín, el señor Worthington estaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 _–_ _Amigos y amigas, pequeños, quiero que le demos un fuerte aplauso a mi querido hijo, quien acaba de regresar –_ en ese momento hizo acto de presencia un sonrojado Warren tomado del brazo de su madre mientras todo el mundo estallaba en aplausos – _él ha vuelto por una razón muy especial, querido hijo tienes nuestra bendición –_ fue lo último que dijo el anciano millonario mientras se le acercaba a dar un beso en su mejilla.

 _– Frente a todos ustedes quiero hacer un regalo de navidad muy especial, más bien quiero recibir un gran regalo –_ muchas personas hicieron una risita, especialmente Charles y Peter miraron de una forma extraña a Kurt, quien en esos estaba muy nervioso al ser observado por el rubio – _Kurt Wagner ¿quieres darme de regalo de navidad el sí?  -_ en ese momento Warren dejó la escalinata donde estaba y fue corriendo hasta Kurt, quien aun no entendía que diablos pasaba.

 _– Kurt Wagner ¿serías mi esposo? –_ en heredero Worthington hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras abría una cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo, Kurt se había quedado sin palabras mientras buscaba con la mirada a los padres del rubio, esperaba encontrarse con sus miradas furiosas, esperaba los gritos o algo.

 _–_ _Por el amor de dios querido Kurt, dale el sí a mi hijo antes que le de un ataque cardiaco –_ expresó la señora Worthington mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

 _– ¡Sí! –_ fue lo único que alcanzó a responder Kurt cuando fue envuelto en los brazos de su prometido, quien rápidamente tomó posesión de sus labios y comenzó a besar con locura.

 _– Chicos, hay menores presentes –_ pidió el señor Worthington algo avergonzado, haciendo que los recién comprometidos dejaran de besarse sonrojados.

Y de esa forma Kurt tenía una de las mejores navidades en su vida, aunque si tuviera que elegir sin duda ésta estaría en segundo lugar, pues la primera sería aquella cena de navidad en la cual conoció a Warren, si no hubiera ido, si el destino no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de que Charles y Erik lo rescataran de aquel horrible orfanato, nunca podría haber conocido a su amado, pues si de algo estaba seguro, es que Warren Worthington fue, es y seria el único gran amor de su vida.

 

**_* * * FIN  * * *_ **


	8. Thorki

Loki se encontraba atizando el fuego de su cabaña, el invierno les haría regalado una fuerte ventisca, pero no por eso dejarían de celebrar el Yule, estaban a menos de un día de comenzar las celebraciones, todo el pueblo estaba listo para su celebración.

Lentamente el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente, las mujeres y niños acudían mientras Loki les entregaba ropa seca, algo de cerveza y algunos alimentos. Cuando el Jarl Thor se hizo presente todo el tumulto de gente se quedó en silencio, mientras el rubio dando grandes zancadas llegó hasta su pareja, a quien rápidamente le dio un cálido beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que Loki se estremeciera pues su alfa aún estaba helado producto de haber estado durante horas al frío.

 _– Tenemos todo listo para el Yule, esta noche comenzamos con el sacrificio a nuestro dios, a Thor –_ expresó el rubio que llevaba el mismo nombre del Dios, muchos aseguraban que él era descendiente directo de los dioses al igual que su omega, sólo que él lo era de Loki.

Comenzaron a llegar los alfas, muchos de ellos acurrucaron a sus omegas mientras se escuchaba el bullicio y se bebía cerveza, los cachorros corrían por doquier todos expectantes de que comenzara la celebración, una que duraba días, todo sea por venerar la fertilidad, la familia y el solsticio de invierno.

Lo primero y antes de que se adentraran más en aquella noche, la más larga del año, Loki lanzó el Yule Log ante la hoguera, él único tronco que quedaba de la hoguera del año pasado, el cual debía arder por toda la noche y de esa forma daban por iniciado su Yule.

Horas más tarde todos los vikingos estaban reunidos en círculo, Loki, el omega del Jarl se encontraba colocando piedras en forma concéntrica mientras de fondo se escuchaban cantos como ofrendas a los dioses y las antorchas iluminaban todo el lugar, el omega portaba una túnica blanca, su cabello estaba hermosamente decorado, Loki estaba listo para guiar la ceremonia.

Las cabras fueron traídas por su alfa, quien lentamente puso a una sobre la mesa de sacrificios, aquella que permitía que la sangre caída fuera recolectada para luego ser repartida entre los presentes. Loki levantó su daga, una hermosamente decorada y regalo del primero año de unión con su alfa, elevó sus plegarias a Thor y especialmente a Frey, pues lo que más quería era tener un cachorro en su vientre, un digno descendiente de su amado Thor, para eso estaba ofreciendo todo a los dioses con un espectacular Blót.

La daga dio con un corte limpio en el cuello de la cabra, su vida acabo en ese instante y la sangre se comenzó a acumular en una gran palangana. Le siguieron otros animales y cuando ya no hubo más sacrificios Thor tomó con sus fuertes brazos la gran fuente con sangre, Loki tomó un puñado de aquella sangre aún tibia lanzó un puñado a aquellas piedras puestas en ofrenda y gritó algunas consignas, para luego pasar sus manos por su cara y hacer algunas señas, a continuación hizo lo mismo en su esposo, para finalizar con un cálido beso en sus labios, finalmente repartió la sangre del sacrificio marcando a todos las mujeres, hombres y niños presentes.

La gran cabaña del Jarl estaba hermosamente decorada, un hermoso árbol perenne estaba lleno de artilugios de colores y madera, el famoso árbol del Yule, el cual Loki en ayuda de todos los cachorros habían decorado con esmero.  Esa noche era la más larga del año, aquella donde el sol renovaba sus fuerzas para seguir adelante, los vikingos bebieron y comieron en su honor, hacían vigilia toda la noche, sólo a los cachorros se les permitía dormir,

Ya entrada la madrugada, muchos con demasiado alcohol y hogos en el cuerpo, la celebración paso a otros niveles, por todo el lugar se escuchan sin tapujo los gemidos y grititos de placer, se estaba dando una orgía en honor a los dioses.

Thor tomó sobre su hombro a Loki quien un ágil movimiento le dio un par de golpes, odiaba verse frágil porque él no era así, el no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y por eso hace un par de años se había ganado el apodo el omega más salvaje, era fiero en la guerra y en la cama, pero por sobre todo no se dejaba llevar por ningún cortejo, incluso había provocado que alfas se pelearan a muerte por su mano.

Loki era un excelente escudero y se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Thor, cuando lo salvó de que una flecha sajona llegara en su cuerpo y le provocara una muerte inmediata, desde ese momento el alfa no dejó en paz a Loki, lo cortejo por años, lo lleno de riquezas y lo llevo a todas las incursiones, pues la mayor petición de Loki fue que no lo viera como un inferior sino como un compañero de batalla. Y así, tres años atrás habían contraído matrimonio y sólo uno después habían quedado a cargo de un condado.

El de cabellos negros fue depositado sobre algunas pieles de osos, de inmediato su alfa se puso ahorcajas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, a los pocos segundos ambos estaban sin ropa.

 _– Sabes que no me importa tener sexo en el salón –_ expresó el omega, realmente en su juventud había sido un amante del exhibicionismo. Sólo se ganó a cambio un gruñido de su alfa, él no estaba dispuesto a que el resto viera el hermoso cuerpo de su omega, que se deleitara con su belleza – _alfa tonto, ven aquí que te necesito –_ pidió el omega quien ahora tomó el mando y en un ágil movimiento se puso sobre Thor, sin reparo alguno introdujo todo el miembro de su novio en su entrada y luego comenzó a cabalgarlo como si de una bestia se tratase.

Estaba seguro de que esa noche de Yule, Frey le concedería su mayor deseo, durante estas celebraciones estaría cada día con su alfa, no descansaría hasta tener a un cachorro dentro. Tres días después y en medio de las celebraciones, es decir entre cantos, diversión y banquetes el celo del omega y del alfa habían llegado sincronizados, todos habitantes del pueblo podían sentir a millas el aroma de sus gobernantes, la esencia estaba cargada de lujuria y amor, estaban seguros que todo era acto de los dioses, sobre todo de Frey, estaban seguros que muy pronto tendrían las buenas nuevas de un cachorrito en camino.

El Yule terminó sin mayores inconvenientes, fueron días de celebración en medio del crudo del invierno, pero solo les dio ánimos de continuar, de planear los nuevos saqueos, ya tenían pensado atacar algunos reinos de las islas sajonas.

 

**_Un mes después_ **

El esposo del Jarl se encontraba ordenando la habitación que compartían, había juntado en un rincón aquella piel de oso en la cual habían hecho el amor todos los días del Yule, puso prendas de su alfa y se encerró en el lugar, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía agotado y las nauseas no lo dejaban en paz, quizás tantos banquetes no le habían sentado bien en el estómago.

Thor que se había ido de caza ya que los suministros escaseaban, sintió a metros de su casa el penetrante aroma de su omega, nunca lo había sentido tan dulce, ni siquiera cuando estaba en su celo, dejó a sus compañeros y fue en búsqueda de su omega, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo encontró hecho un ovillo en un rincón de su habitación, apenas intentó acercarse el omega le gruñó, para luego levantarse y comenzar a golpearlo en el pecho, mientras el alfa lo miraba sin entender nada.

 _– Por tu culpa siento que me voy a morir, mi estómago no soporta nada dentro, maldito alfa porque me dejaste solo –_ el omega palideció y tuvo que correr a vomitar, Thor le sujetaba los cabellos y le acariciaba la espalda.

_– ¿Amor que te hice?_

_– Alfa eres el más lento –_ el omega rodó los ojos – _es que no te das cuenta de que tengo un cachorro en el vientre –_ esas últimas palabras las soltó con los ojos vidriosos, su petición la habían cumplido los dioses. Thor se arrodilló frente al omega y comenzó a besar su vientre aún plano, a los pocos minutos ambos estaban sumidos en un abrazo mientras lloraban de felicidad.

Esa noche el Jarl dio un banquete y sacrificó una cabra, agradeciendo que la fertilidad producto del Yule, seguramente tendrían excelentes cosechas y maravillosas incautaciones en el oeste, ahora sólo tendría que buscar como convencer a Loki que no lo acompañara, pues su testarudo omega de seguro no soltaría la espada ni el escudo ni siquiera el día de su parto. Quería que los meses pasaran deprisa, sólo quería cargar entre sus brazos a un cachorrito o una cachorrita, rogaba a Frey que fuera tan hermoso como su amado omega.

 

* * * FIN * * *

Yule = navidad de los vikingos, se dice que muchas tradiciones de occidente vienes de ahí.


End file.
